


Nova

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Nova

Tony had secluded himself in his lab for almost a week now. He refused to see Steve, no matter what the young Super Soldier had said. It wasn’t that Tony didn’t love him, he just said that he was working on something top secret, something extra special, something he wouldn’t let Steve see until it was finished. The Captain sat on the plush leather couch. It was Friday night. He hadn’t seen Tony in six and a half days. He sat with his hands folded in his lap, fiddling with the hem of his jacket when he heard clomping footsteps echoing from the direction of the genius’s lab.

Tony emerged from the stairwell, sweaty, shirtless, his hair sticking up in all directions, a small case the size of a laptop under his arm. He was dingy and grimy with grease and small bruises on his ribs, his shoulder. But he walked confidently up to the Captain and stood there, expectantly.

“Hey, Cap. It’s your birthday, right?” Tony said huskily. As if he could forget. He had practically ostracized Steve from his life permanently in order to complete this present of epic proportions. The soldier nodded and Tony jerked his thumb towards the bedroom.

“C’mere…..have a little something for ya….” Tony sauntered into the dark bedroom, Steve in tow. He set the device down and gripped the Captain by the sleeve, slowly undressing him. When he got to Steve’s pants, Tony undid them worshipfully. He unclasped the fly and slid the zipper down. Tony’s hands stopped. He simply stood there, glancing down at Steve’s open pants. Steve, now used to Tony’s hesitant breathlessness at the revealing of his naked body, finished wriggling out of his pants and set them on the bed. He drew Tony into the circle of his arms. The playboy’s head tilted up, desperately wanting a kiss. Steve laid his lips lovingly against Tony’s, feeling the smaller man’s hands press in admiration against his bare chest.

Tony reluctantly broke the kiss, eager to show Steve his birthday present. He dragged the Captain down to the plush rug-covered floor, making Steve sit with his back to the bed as he settled in between the soldier’s legs. Tony placed the small device at his feet and switched it on, a small blue-tinged screen with tiny dots everywhere lit up the darkness.

“What’s this, Tony?” Steve questioned, wrapping his arms protectively around Tony’s waist, hugging him tight.

“This….” Tony said, leaning forward in the Captain’s arms and pressing his fingers to the screen as he flung his arms out wide, “Is this, Cap……” Tony felt Steve inhale sharply behind him as a sea of tiny twinkling stars filled the darkness around them. It expanded into a globe that filled the entire room. Every constellation was illuminated with a small rectangle of blue light stating its name. Steve was speechless, for a moment.

“Tony!” He gasped, “This is incredible!” Steve said, elated.

“Isn’t it? And it’s all yours…..” Tony said with a smile, leaning back against Steve’s bare chest as he pointed out all of the different constellations. Tony felt Steve stiffen in the excitement of something new, snuggling Tony closer to his body, holding the genius tight.

“But that’s not all…..” Tony said, reaching for the device again. He poked a few buttons and the night sky shrunk down, flinging out a complete digital panoramic view of the solar system. Star clusters glittered in the globe of light, occasional shooting-stars streaked across the virtual sky.

“Make a wish…..” Tony said, playfully, watching one jet from one corner of the ceiling to the other. Steve was contemplative.

“I don’t need to….All I want is right here……In my arms.” The soldier said, with a smile, nuzzling into Tony’s hair. Tony stilled in the soldier’s arms, glancing down at the strong arms encircling his waist, illuminated by the arc reactor. The genius grew quiet, leaning back against Steve’s strong chest.

“Besides,” Steve said as Tony felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes as the soldier continued, glad he was facing away from Steve’s kind face, those big wet gentle eyes, “Even though there are all of these stars out there in space, I have the brightest one of all.” He kissed the back of Tony’s head.

“And whenever I feel lonely, or scared, I know that I always have a light to guide me back home. I always have someone to come home to.” The soldier said as he clung to Tony lovingly, not seeing the single tears that slid down Tony’s cheeks. The genius knew that he too had the brightest star, his guiding light in times of deepest darkness. The brilliantly burning pure soul of the person dearest to him.

“Me too….” Tony whispered under his breath.


End file.
